


Cracks In The Wall

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Plo Koon, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Parental Plo Koon, Protective Plo Koon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: “Master?” Anakin spoke, his voice quiet and uncertain. Obi-Wan looked up from his meal, staring across the table to where Anakin was sitting, his eyes downcast, his plate untouched.“Yes, Anakin?” He questioned, concerned at his Padawan’s lack of appetite.“Am I… Am I really free?” Anakin questioned, looking up with tortured eyes far older than he actually was.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Original Male Characters, Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Characters, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	Cracks In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short little one-shot for you guys while I work on my dozens of other stories, three of which are de-aging stories because goddammit I am a sucker for those.

“Master?” Anakin spoke, his voice quiet and uncertain. Obi-Wan looked up from his meal, staring across the table to where Anakin was sitting, his eyes downcast, his plate untouched. 

“Yes, Anakin?” He questioned, concerned at his Padawan’s lack of appetite. 

“Am I… Am I really free?” Anakin questioned, looking up with tortured eyes far older than he actually was.

“Of course, Anakin! Why wouldn’t you be?” Obi-Wan immediately responded, setting down his utensils and focusing entirely on Anakin. His concern now in full force, he frowned worriedly. 

“It’s just… you said that people wouldn’t make me do the things I had to do anymore.” Anakin looked back down, uncertain. 

“Like what? Has someone made you do something you didn’t want to do?” Obi-Wan interrogated gently, his heart racing. He prayed to the Force that this was just a case of Anakin having to do some chores he didn’t want to do and not any of the dozens of scenarios racing in his mind.

“One of the other Jedi made me serve him,” Anakin answered.

“Serve him... how?” Obi-Wan pressed, dreading the answer.

“Like, you know… How I had to back on Tatooine sometimes, at the brothels? When business was slow and Watto rented me off for the night, I mean.” Anakin elaborated and Obi-Wan’s blood froze in his veins. Heart skipping a few beats, he stared with wide-eyed horror, feeling like he was about to throw up his dinner. 

“Anakin, how about we visit a friend of mine real quick? Would that be alright?” Obi-Wan eventually choked out, to which Anakin gave him a confused look.

“Oh, uh, sure, I guess,” Anakin said with a shrug, already standing and cleaning up the remains of the meal.

“Don’t worry about that. We can clean it up when we get back.” Obi-Wan told him, his thoughts still struggling to keep up with the present and simultaneously whirling around his skull faster than a tornado. Anakin gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off and followed Obi-Wan out the door. They walked in silence, Obi-Wan’s racing heart threatening to burst out of his chest. 

How had this happened? How had Obi-Wan failed so spectacularly, and how had he missed it? If Anakin hadn’t said anything, Obi-Wan was certain he ever would have suspected a thing. How long had this been going on? Anakin said that his old Master made him do stuff like that, which was enough to make him feel like vomiting, but to have another Jedi do the same after Obi-Wan had promised him that he was free? He was certain that once this was all over, he was going to have a few glasses of the strongest alcohol he had. 

Stopping in front of one of the many doors, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. 

“Anakin,” he began, turning to the youngling next to him. “You remember Plo Koon, right?” 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool,” Anakin answered with a smile. Obi-Wan was relieved that Anakin liked the Jedi Master; it would make things a lot easier. 

“That’s good. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions together?” Obi-Wan continued. Anakin shrugged, looking a little suspicious, but also accepting. 

“Alright. Let’s see if he’s available.” Obi-Wan muttered, raising his fist to knock on the door. Before his knuckles could make contact, however, the door opened to show a confused and concerned-looking Plo Koon.

“Obi-Wan. I sensed your presence, is something wrong?” Plo Koon asked, already beckoning them in. 

“As a matter of fact, yes. Anakin has recently brought to my attention that one of the Jedi in the temple made him do something he wasn’t quite comfortable with. I was hoping you could help us.” Obi-Wan explained, hoping the older Jedi would catch his hidden meaning. Judging by the slight darkening of the Master’s Force Presence, he did. 

“Of course, anything you need.” Plo Koon assured, before turning to Anakin. “Anakin, would you mind if we asked you some questions? It’s very important that you tell the truth. If there’s anything you don’t feel comfortable with, we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Sure?” Anakin squeaked, squirming under the gaze of the two Jedi. 

While the other two got comfortable on the couch and chairs in the room, Obi-Wan prepared tea, though tonight was shaping out to be a whiskey-tequila mix kind of night. Once everyone was settled, Plo Koon cleared his throat and broadcasted calm and reassurance into the Force.

“Alright, Anakin. Can you tell us who the Jedi was?” Plo Koon questioned, his voice gentle and soothing.

“I don’t really know, I’ve only seen him around a few times. He’s a human, Zanas Vorern, I think that’s what he said his name was.” Anakin answered. Obi-Wan filed the name away until later. 

“Very good. Now, I’m going to ask some difficult questions, okay?” Plo told the boy, who seemed to curl into himself a little bit more before nodding. 

“Did he touch you in a way you were uncomfortable with?” 

“Yes.”

“Where did he touch you?”

“He grabbed my hair, my shoulders, my hips, and… down there.” 

“Did he make you touch him?”

“Yes.”

“Did this make you uncomfortable?”

“I guess.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Yes.” 

“Can you tell us how?” 

Anakin wriggled slightly, before nodding, albeit reluctantly.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” The Jedi Master soothed. 

Anakin’s confusion, discomfort, and fear filled the room as he looked down. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and Obi-Wan’s heart broke. 

“He… he hurt my mouth and my nether regions. He also called me bad names.” It was official. If Obi-Wan found out who did this, they would pay. Severely. 

“Alright, Anakin. I think that’s enough for now. Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Plo Koon finished, much to both Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relief.

“Yeah, what’s happening?” Anakin questioned, his confused gaze switching from Plo Koon to Obi-Wan.

“What do you mean by that, Anakin?” Plo Koon asked.

“Why are you asking all these questions? And why do you feel so… sad?” The young boy clarified. 

“We want to find who did this to you and make sure they don’t do it again.” Plo Koon answered, tilting his head slightly. 

“Why though? Aren’t there other more important things to do? It was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the worst. What’s the big deal?” Anakin questioned, and Obi-Wan’s already broken heart shattered even more. 

“Anakin, stuff like this is a very big deal. What he did to you was horrible and will be punished. We care about you, and your safety, along with the safety of every other youngling, is our priority.” The Jedi Master seemed to hesitate before continuing. “Has… Has something like this happened to you before?” 

Anakin shrugged in response. “Yeah, a few times. Why?” 

“How old were you when it began?”

“Five or six, I think. It was pretty common, especially in the offseason when business was slow. I got used to it. I always got the next day off and mom always gave me a treat, and once I even got a bath beforehand! It really wasn’t that bad.” Anakin told them, but with each word, it felt like someone took one of the shards of his heart and stabbed him in the chest with it, twisted it, and stabbed him again. Looking to Plo, he could tell the older Jedi felt the same. 

“Anakin, what was done to you was wrong. You should never have been forced to do something like that, especially not so young. When you turn 18, you can do that with whoever you like as long as you both consent.” Plo tried to explain.

“Consent?” Anakin questioned, perplexed.

“Yes. Both partners must consent before doing something like that. If both people say ‘yes’, then that is called sex. If one person says ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or the other person is underage, then it’s something called rape. That’s what happened to you, and it’s very, very bad, not to mention illegal.” The Jedi Master broke it down, simplifying things so that Anakin could understand it more easily. He left a few details out, but Obi-Wan would fill in the rest of the details later.

“But… but I said no and stop, but they never stopped,” Anakin said, his voice small sounding. 

“And that was very wrong of them. They hurt you on purpose and that makes them bad.” Plo Koon responded, to which Anakin slowly nodded.

“Okay, I think… I think I understand.” Anakin replied.

“Alright, Anakin. Now, would you be okay with going to the healers? We need to make sure that he didn’t give you a disease or seriously hurt you.” Plo Koon questioned, his voice still the same soothing, gentle tone it had been throughout the entire conversation.

”Sure…” Anakin murmured, fidgeting with his sleeve.

They had a long way to go, that was for sure, but maybe, just maybe, they could make it through this.


End file.
